1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a probe guide plate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a structure in which a probe support board is used for supporting probes mounted in a probe card. A plurality of probes are mounted in the probe support board of the probe card so that the probe card and a wafer are connected to each other through the probes. The probe support board is provided with a semiconductor layer such as a silicon substrate and an insulating cover film with which the semiconductor layer is covered. The insulating cover film is formed by thermally oxidizing the semiconductor layer in which through holes for guiding probes are formed, so that inner walls of the through holes are also covered with the insulating cover film. In this manner, probes are mounted in the probe support board while insulation between the probes and the semiconductor layer of the probe support board is ensured (see JP-A-2007-171139, for example).
However, the through holes for guiding probes to be mounted may be misaligned in the related art.